


Holidays of Future Past.

by TOkun92



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOkun92/pseuds/TOkun92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of "The Holidays of Future Passed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays of Future Past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

Holidays of Future's Past

Lisa was happy that her daughter Zia looked up to her, and was just as intelligent as she was at her age. She was worried that she would become a total party girl, and become hooked to the web. Christmas was over, it was passed midnight, and she walked to her car with her husband. They waved to her parents and brother; Bart decided to stay the night. The three of them drove off and headed for home, Lisa driving, Milhouse in the seat next to her, and Zia in the back.

Halfway there, the car began to have trouble. Lisa turned to see Milhouse asleep, his head leaning on the window. She looked back at Zia; she had fallen asleep on the back seats. Lisa pulled the car to the side of the road and got out of the car. She opened her hood and tried to find the problem with the car. She knew it wasn't gas; the car had been filled yesterday. Lisa inspected the engine, trying to remember what Nelson had taught her. She pulled on a long clear thing, and it broke in her hand.

"D'oh!" Lisa said. "If only Nelson were here. He'd know what to do." Nelson had become a mechanic, once again making a business where he "pimped out" other people's vehicles. " Maybe I should call him. "

Lisa went back to the car and got her purse. She went to her phone memory and selected "Mechanic"; Lisa had had an affair with Nelson, several in fact, cheating on her husband Milhouse. She only married him because she had gotten drunk, slept with him, and found out that she was pregnant. It was her twenty first birthday party, and it was the first time she had gotten drunk. What were the chances?

Lisa waited for Nelson to answer, which took only a few seconds. "Lis'?" She could hear hope in his voice; he muat've that she wanted to get together.

"Hi Nelson." Lisa felt bad for calling; she didn't want to get his hopes up about leaving Milhouse. The only reason she really married with him was because he had gotten her pregnant; she was only twenty one at the time, and raising a baby alone at such a young age would have disastrous.

"Listen, about earlier," Nelson began, "I'm sorry if I sounded inconsiderate. It's just-"  
"Nelson," Lisa cut him off. "I'm sorry, but my car broke down, and I don't know how to fix it. Can you come by?"

"Oh." Lisa could hear Nelson's voice crack a little. "Yeah. Sure. Where are you?"  
"I'm by Professor Frink's old place." Lisa remebered her old dates with Nelson, back they were kids, and back when she was seeing him behind Milhouses back. So he knew where it was by heart.

"Okay. I'll be there in about thirty minutes." Lisa hung up the phone and sighed; she really did love Nelson, but she couldn't risk hurting her daughter, no matter how much she loved Nelson. She went back to the car, and put her hands in front of the heat. She looked at Professor Frinks; she wondered what had happened to him after the clone wars, when everyone in Springfield had been cloned by the aliens Kang and Kodos. Frink had disappeared, before the war, and never heard from again.

Lisa felt her hands being cold again, and saw that her fuel gauge was empty. "Oh no." She tried to start the car, to at least have some warmth, but it wouldn't start. They couldn't wait thirty minutes in the freezing cold. She looked at Frink's house. 'I suppose we could go in there.'.

"Milhouse wake up!" She shook her husband, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes.

"Are we home?" he said groggily.

"No." Lisa brought her arm to Zia. "Zia! Wake up!"  
"What?"  
"We need to get out of the car." Lisa opened her door and got out. She put her head back in and took a pen and paper out of her purse, writing down they would be in Frink's old house. "The car broke down. We need to go into Professor Frink's house. Nelson's going to to pick us up."  
"What? Nelson?" Milhouse was still scared of his old bully. "Why call him? Why not Bart?"  
"Because Nelson's a mechanic, and he can fix the car. Now hurry up!" The three of them walked to Frinks house. Lisa opened the door, and the three of them went in. "Nelson said he be here in half an hour. So don't complain!"

"I'm gonna lie down." Milhouse held his coat shut, and kept on shivering. "I need to get some sleep." Milhouse went upstairs, and disappeared from Lisa's sight.

Lisa and Zia sat down on an old couch, which was covered in dust. When they sat, dust flew into the air. "So," Lisa said, "what do you wanna talk about."  
"Nothing." Zia pulled out her ear phones, but was stopped by her mother before she could put them in, who grabbed them and put them in her pocket book. "Hey! I was gonna listen to music."  
"No! No music. It's rude to listen to music when someone's talking." Lisa closed her bag. Zia sat back on the couch, ignoring her mother's attempts at communication. They waited in silence for fifteen minutes when Zia finally got tired of the silence.

They waited in silence for fifteen minutes when Zia finally got tired of the silence. "So what did Professor Frink invent anyway?" She had looked him up on the internet, and all she could find was that he disappeared a few years before she was born. "And what happened to him?"

Lisa avoided the last question; everyone in Springfield had to stay quiet about what happened. Plus she really didn't know what happened to him.h

Lisa thought of the things he built. She could only think of one in particular. "He built a time window. He showed me and your Uncle."

"A what window?"  
"A time window." Lisa repeated. "It would lets person see into the future; it would predict what would most likely happen to that person. It also showed the past."  
"Where is it now?"  
"It's probably still in the basement." Lisa wondered if it was still operational. She would love to see her future again. "Let's go check. We can see who you marry in the future!" Lisa ran for the basement, followed closely by Zia.  
"Mom!" Zia yelled. "Wait for me!"

They went down the stairs, which were creaked with every step. They got to the bottom and Zia looked around the room, moving her head right and left; she saw old, dusty computers, and a small window that you could see from the outside. Zia walked to it; she could see their car.

Lisa saw the giant television like screen. It had gathered alot of dust over the years. She went to the control board and started fidgeting with some buttons. The screen came on, and showed the pasts and futures of several people. Zia looked at the screen and read some of the names aloud. " 'Cletus as President', 'Martin: Prince to Princess', 'Bart vs El Barto'? What are these, futures or t.v. episodes of a twenty year old animated sitcom?"  
"They're real. Trust me. Frink just put them in a way that people would be entertained." Lisa went to the search area and type in her daughters name, and came across she would like very much to see. " 'Zia's Wedding'! Let's watch!"  
"No!" Zia grabbed her mother's hand before she could click on it. "Maybe I don't wanna know who I marry!"  
"Why not?" Lisa asked. "What if he's a real hunk?" Lisa said that last part with a bit of a laugh.  
"A real hunk?" Zia couldn't believe her mother had just said that. "No one says 'hunk' anymore Mom! And besides, I wanna be surprised. If you're so interested, let's look at your future.". Zia moved her mother's hand off the mouse and typed in her mother's name.

Zia scrolled down on the screen, looking for an interesting future. She clicked on one labeled 'Lisa's Second Baby'; it was dated for 3 years from now. "I'm gonna have a sibling?" She said out loud.  
Lisa looked at the screen, and trembled, remembering the pain she suffered from having Zia; she didn't want to take the drugs they offered her, as she knew the risks for her baby. She looked at the screen as it showed her future.

She was lying on a hospital bed, giving birth, screaming her lungs out. Doctor Hibert was delivering the baby, and there was no man next to her, only nurses and her mother. 'Milhouse isn't there, again,' Lisa thought; he wasn't there for Zia's birth either, being too scared to come in. She screamed, asking if the baby was out yet. Lisa heard a screaming baby; she felt her future self's relief.

Doctor Hibber handed her her baby and turned to a nurse. "Tell the father he can come in now. The gross part is over. A hee hee hee!" The nurse opened the window, and Milhouse walked in, looking green and close to throwing up.

He walked to Lisa and the baby. "Hey there Milhouse Junior." The baby had his father's blue hair. " I think this one is gonna look like me." The screen went black.

Lisa and Zia looked at the screen. Zia groaned. "Great. A brother. It couldn't be a sister, could it?"  
"Oh, come on," Lisa argued."Brother's aren't so bad. I mean, look at Bart."  
"And look at Maggie." Zia liked her aunt better than she did her uncle. "She's a rock star."

A creak from the ceiling caught their attention. "Lis'?" someone yelled. It was Nelson.

"Nelson, I'm down here! I'm coming up!" Lisa yelled. She turned to Zia. " Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Zia watched her mother run up the stairs, leaving her alone in the basement. She could tell they were talking, but couldn't hear what about. She heard something about a clear tube.

Zia walked to the time window, deciding to see more of the future. It couldn't hurt after all. She decided to look at her mother's future. She typed in her mother's name, Lisa Simpson; her mother kept surname, and she herself had her mother's last name.

She scrolled through the options until she came across one that made her heart ache; 'Lisa's heartbreak'. Zia clicked on it, and she watched. She noticed the date on the screen; 12/31/2041. 'This is a few days,' Zia thought. The screen came on, showing Zia The Hibbert's house; they always hosted a new years party.

Lisa was standing on a balcony, watching fireworks go off. Zia was with friends, and Milhouse was home, still sick feeling sick from Christmas. Lisa turned around when she heard someone behind her. It was Nelson Muntz.  
"Nelson." Lisa walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, though he didn't kiss back. "What's wrong?"

"Mom?" Zia couldn't believe what she was seeing; her mother was cheating on her father! She never thought her mother would do something like this!

Lisa tried to kiss Nelson again, but he dodged it. "What's wrong honey?" Lisa took Nelson's hand and guided him towards the edge of the balcony. "Why won't you kiss me?"

Nelson looked at the fireworks. "This isn't working Lis'." He leaned on the railing. "You can't keep doing this to me. It's been seven years, and we keep on doing this; you're marriage has been dead and fulfilled ever since it started, and you run to me more comfort. Well I can't do it anymore!" Nelson yelled the last sentence out.

"What do you mean?" Lisa sounded hurt. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes Lis'." Nelson looked back inside. "You're never gonna leave that loser Milhouse, and I need someone who will be with me always, not just when she can make it." Nelson started to walk back inside.  
"You know I can't leave him! I can't make Zia go through something like that, you know that!" Lisa began to cry, and wrapped her arms around Nelson's chest before he could open the glass door. "Please Nelson. Don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry, babe." Nelson fought back shedding tears. "I love you, but I just can't do this anymore." He grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled them apart, walking back inside and leaving the party.

Lisa staggered back into the railing, falling to her kness, and began to cry uncontrollably. The screen faded to Lisa's crying.

Zia couldn't believe what she had just watched. Her mother was cheating on her father; for seven years! Zia knew her mother and father werent the best married couple, but she never thought her mother would do such a thing.

But Zia only thought of how sad her mother had gotten when Nelson had told her that he was leaving her, stopping their affair. Did she really love him that much? Zia went to the window she had seen earlier, wanting to see what was happening between her mother and Nelson. She saw the two of them standing next to her mother's car, embraced in each others arms, kissing.

Zia walked back to the time window and scrolled through her mother's futures. She watched several, all of them showing her as an unhappy woman, stuck with someone she didn't love. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want her mother to live a miserable life with a man she didn't love. But she didn't want her father to get hurt, either; he worships her. What should she do?

Lisa came back down to tell Zia that Nelson was going to take the car to his garage, and that he would give them a lift home. They drove in awkward silence. Nelson dropped them off and they went inside. Lisa stayed to, 'Give him gas money.', though Zia spied on her though a window, and saw them kiss each other.

Lisa came in to Zia tapping her foot. Milhouse had gone to bed the minute he got home, leaving the two of them able to talk without him knowing.  
"Why aren't you in your room, Zia?" Lisa asked. Zia spent most of her time in her room, in the internet, so it surprised Lisa to see her standing in the living room.

"Mom, we need to talk." Zia had gone over how she was going to do this in her head on the way home.  
"What about honey?" Lisa was worried that she might've done something stupid, such as get pregnant. "Is something wrong?"

Zia sat on the couch, and Lisa sat next to her. "I know about you and Nelson," she said simply.  
Lisa paled at that. She started to stammer, trying to say something, but not knowing what to say.

"I know you've been cheating on Dad with him. And I know that you love him."

Lisa didn't know what to say. She composed herself and began to talk, slowly, trying to find the right words. "Zia. This may be hard for you to understand, but I'm not in love with your father anymore; I still love him, but not like I used to."  
"I know, Mom." Zia looked down at the ground.

"How did you find out?" Lisa asked. "I've been very discreet about us."  
"I found out through the time window' I wanted to see your future, and I saw one called 'Lisa's Heartbreak'."  
Lisa looked at her with a puzzled look. "'Heartbreak?"  
"Yeah. It showed you standing on a balcony at The Hibberts, during their New Years Party. Nelson was there, and he ened your affair. He said that he couldn't do it anymore, that you had to leave Dad or he would stop seeing you."  
"He did." Lisa was beginning to get worried even more.

"You said you couldn't because of me, that going through a divorce and leaving Dad would have been unfair to me. You cried when he left. I checked your other futures, and you were miserable, in a loveless marriage that got worse as the years went on." Zia took a deep breath. "I want you to leave Dad."  
Lisa was shocked. She wasn't expecting any of this; she expected her daughter to hate her for doing this to the family, to tell to stop seeing Nelson. But not this. "You want me to leave him?"  
"Yes." Zia looked her mother in eyes. "I'll be fine; I can handle what happens between you two, but I can't see you live a long, miserable life with Dad if you can live a happy one Nelson."  
Lisa began to cry. She couldn't believe her daughter could be so selfless. She had wanted to be with Nelson for years, but couldn't bring herself to hurt her family. "Okay." Lisa's voice cracked. She hugged Zia in a lung crushing hug. "Thank you, Zia. Thank you."

Lisa stood on the balcony in The Hibbert's house. She was with Nelson; she had told him that she was going to leave Milhouse and be with him, stopping him from ending their relationship. Lisa had already explained things to Milhouse. He didn't like it; he cried when she told him; but he agreed to get a divorce in the end.

The two planned to get married as soon as possible. Bart was happy for them; he knew Lisa was happier with Nelson than she was with Milhouse. Marge and Homer also approved; they didn't like the thought of their eldest daughter having an unhappy marriage with Milhouse.

Lisa and Nelson stood on the balcony, waiting for the new year to start. They knew in their hearts that this year was going to be the best one out the many that were to come.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? Personally, I found the ending cheesy and dumb, but I'm keeping it. I intend to make another, longer one.


End file.
